The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image processing method and program and more particularly to an image processing method and program wherein still images (referred to below as frame images) are extracted from a moving image in data containing still images and moving images according to relationship between the still images and the moving image, and wherein the still images and the moving image are arranged.
As recent digital still cameras acquire enhanced performance, some of those on the market are now capable of recording high-resolution moving images. Accordingly, there are demands for printing or placing in a photograph album not only still images but frame images cut out from a moving image. Against such background, there have been made various propositions as to an easy-to-see layout and list of still images and frame images.
JP 2009-118060 A, for example, describes an image display device whereby a characteristics amount is acquired by extracting still images from image data of still images or moving images to determine their positions in a layout in a display area based on the characteristics amount and display images intended for display obtained by reducing the size of still images in the form of a list in the display area. The literature also describes that where the image data of moving image contains a plurality of contents, the image data of moving image is divided into events or segments to extract still images representing the moving image from noise-free portions thereof and arrange the still images close to each other.
JP 2009-246887 A describes extracting frame image information corresponding to a given number of frame images from each of moving image files stored in a storage medium, and the arrangement order is determined in such a manner that an index image corresponding to the extracted frame image information and an index image corresponding to the still image file read out from the storage medium can be arranged according to an order satisfying given conditions
JP 2009-246897 A describes a case where a list of images containing index images extracted from a moving image file and index images extracted from a still image file is to be printed, that patent literature describing correcting the size of the index images so as to coincide with the reference characteristics amount of the size information, correcting the colors of the index images so as to coincide with the reference characteristics amount of the color information before printing, so that the printed list of images has a visual unity among the index images produced from the moving image file and the still image file.